


【盗贼小姐（你）X曼达洛人】真香！

by Ym546352534



Category: The Mandalorian (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-09
Updated: 2020-01-09
Packaged: 2021-02-27 09:47:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 952
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22185088
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ym546352534/pseuds/Ym546352534
Summary: 又是为爱发电的一天
Kudos: 5





	【盗贼小姐（你）X曼达洛人】真香！

你现在心里有一千句fuck要说，你把宝宝放在大腿上操控着剃刀冠号躲避帝国的追杀，曼达洛人受了伤倒在副驾驶上没法动弹，你在心里默默发誓如果这次没死你绝对一定肯定不会再和曼达洛人呆在一起，幸好你顺利击退了帝国的飞船，开着伤痕累累的剃刀冠号，紧急降落在了一个不属于共和国管辖范围内的星系。  
曼达洛人已经很虚弱了，你只好搀扶着他，“你真的很重”你气喘吁吁的拖着他，“我很抱歉”你听得出他的声音里充满了歉意，“觉得抱歉就好好补偿我啊！”其实当时你说这句话的意思是想让他多塞点钱给你，可不知道为什么到最后成了另外一种补偿。  
你们走了没多久就看到了一个村子，本来你还害怕这里的人不友善，但是很快他们热情接待了你们，你给他的伤口做了紧急处理，可曼达洛人还是很虚弱，“你必须要摘掉头盔”他摇摇头“我发誓过所有活着的生物”“所有活着的生物都没有见到过你头盔下样子”你附和着他的话，“我知道，所以我想了一个办法”你抱起宝宝把它放进摇篮里关上门，顺手拿了一根布条绑住自己的眼睛，“这样就行了吧”你姑且把曼达洛人的沉默当作默认，细微的声音响起，曼达洛人脱下了头盔。  
你摸索着给他包扎处理，“挪过去一点，我要睡觉了”处理完曼达洛人的伤，你顺势躺在床上，此时只剩下你们的呼吸声，你本来是挺疲惫但是现在特别精神甚至还想要睡曼达洛人，你纠结了一下睡病号会不会不道德，还是开口问了“你可以吻我吗？”  
曼达洛人把你搂了过去，他吻了你，他用手摸了摸你眼睛上的布条确认没有掉之后开始更加热烈的吻你，吮吸你的脖子，接着从你的脖子向下走，他开始吮吸你的乳头，“噢，天啊”你发出呻吟，他还在往下走，吻到了你的肚子吻到了你的大腿，吻到了你的大腿内侧，因为看不见所以你比平时更加敏感，你感受到他的胡子扎着你的大腿内侧，他吻到了你的外阴，曼达洛人用他的舌头撑开你，用舌头拨弄着你的阴蒂，他又用手指插进了你的阴道，你爽到失声。  
曼达洛人用吻堵住你的呻吟声，你跪在床上贴着墙壁，他用膝盖分开你的双腿从后面进入你，你的双手被他按在墙上，他一边撞击你一边咬着你的耳朵，你很想大声呻吟但又怕吵醒村民和宝宝，只能小声呜咽， “啊....不要这么...啊...用力，布条会....掉”你断断续续的说着，曼达洛人用手抓住你的胸，“我看着，它不会掉”，他开始吻你的背，他的胡子划过背上，你觉得异常舒服，阴道液顺着你的大腿滴到床上，你知道你又马上要高潮了，你捂着自己的嘴巴让呻吟声不那么大，大脑一片空白，你感觉到阴道里有液体射入，曼达洛人射在你的体内。阴道液混着精液流出，你双腿微微发颤，曼达洛人抱着你躺下，亲吻你的额头，“晚安”他说


End file.
